


Toy Guns

by nakiriknife



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakiriknife/pseuds/nakiriknife
Summary: The telltale signs of Jason’s impatience were always attractive and fun to prod at, but leave it to Roy to poke a sleeping bear.





	Toy Guns

        Laughing children stumbled past the makeshift gates, bubbling with all the youth that had past them by so quickly.  Parents stood back at odd ends, watching their kids skip around and be entertained by any creaking house or rutty game they managed to stay patient enough to wait in line for.  So long as they weren’t the ones to amuse them, they were fine with the risk of safety.  And all to win a cheap toy and have their fill of cotton candy and corndogs for dinner. 

        It was like tugging along a reluctant dog to get close enough to another booth, pulling at the leash when he refused to follow.  It wasn’t so much Jason resisting him but just taking his leisurely time while Roy bounced from once place to another.  The concern of how the man would find him should he run off too quickly never entered his mind, though would it even be of much concern?  There was only so many places to go to, so many places that could distract Roy long enough to remain in one spot.  And it was always the carnival games.

        “ _No_ ,” Jason deadpanned, his arms crossed defensively over his chest.

        “Why not?” Roy griped.

        Just a few steps away was a classic with little people lined up in front of it.  Roy couldn’t believe the damned luck, his trigger finger just itching to shoot.  Two plastic guns with brightly painted ducks speeding in circles just _begging_ to be shot at.  What could be more fun?  It was an easy game for them to take advantage of, almost as if they were stealing candy from a baby.  Although, with the prices they might as well be stealing from them but Roy seemed to care very little for the prices of anything.

        “Because last time you cheated,” Jason huffed, his eyes diverting from Roy to the tent where the petting zoo could be found.  The goats seemed to enjoy the attention, lapping at the sticky fingers of children that poked through the gate wires, the baby chicks chirping along not because they were people cooing at them but because it’s what they do.  Earlier a mother duck even gave chase to a kid trying to steal one away.  Jason had to admit he laughed and to his dismay, Roy caught it on video.

        Though, it was only one of many times he was distracted for the night and that one time was the only time that wasn’t Roy’s doing.  Their first stop was the balloon darts and Jason had to admit how well Roy played up his desire for a prize won for him.  Though, with what would have been his winning strike, Roy bumped into him to throw off his aim.  Had the dart not missed the target by the shortest of inches, he would've gotten a stuffed teddy bear with hearts for eyes.  He was trying to be nice by complying with what Roy seemed to have wanted and win him a prize however cheap they were, but the man had to insist on sabotaging him instead.  Only Roy would rather start a competition with him rather than being doted on and receiving gifts earned by his boyfriend’s skill and strength. 

        “Did not.”

        “Did too.”

        This time Roy was the one to cross his arms in defense, though Jason wasn’t sure if it was to mock him or because he was offended by the accusation.  Knowing Roy it was likely a little of both, but he could detect a hint of amusement within the depths of his eyes.  He was too good an actor for his own good, but Jason wasn’t quite as fooled as others might have been.

        “You have no proof.”  He hummed, allowing his act of annoyance to slip away as his lips curled up at the corners in slight satisfaction.  If what Jason said mattered, he’d say the grin was proof enough, but he didn’t get a chance to make the point.  Without another word, Roy walked towards the shooting ducks, claiming his spot on line and waiting for his turn all without looking back.  It was as if he knew Jason would just follow after him and no matter how much he wanted to stubbornly remain rooted to his spot, he found himself taking a step forward.  At the end of the day, they both couldn’t resist a bit of friendly competition.

        Roy was none too friendly about any competition though.  Given the chance to shoot and win, he’d take it within a heartbeat if not for anything other than gloating rights.  Jason might have been the same, though rather than starting the inevitable clash, he wanted to end it by shutting Roy’s mouth in more ways than one.  The less romantic option being to beat him at his own game.  Their own game.  Jason was humble enough to admit that he wasn’t the only one with a good eye and quick reflexes which is why this victory would be so much sweeter.

        The grin on Roy’s lips when he finally took his spot besides him made Jason all the more eager.  Once it got to their turn, Jason didn't hesitate in stepping in front of Roy, taking hold of one of the two guns set down for them and handling it as if he were holding one of his own weapons, gentle but with a firm purpose.

        It prompted Roy to raise a brow, the thought of letting the man win crossing his mind.  A second voice in his head was angered by even the idea.  What would be fun about _letting_ Jason win?  It would be even more fun to win himself.  So, even with the show of readiness on the other’s part, he wasn’t deterred in the slightest.  In fact, he was surprised it took this long for Jason to be so enthusiastic about his antics.  Had he known that all he needed to do was smirk and stick his nose in the air, he would have started with that instead of trying to piss him off with every game they played.  However, he would never call it a waste of time.  The telltale signs of Jason’s impatience were always attractive and fun to prod at.

        But leave it to Roy to poke a sleeping bear. 

        The hum of the rotating ducks began, their focus sharpening on any target near or far.  It was almost comforting to Roy to let his finger rest on the trigger, but it was much more of a comfort for Jason when he pulled on it.  So, he waited for the divine moment where Jason’s shoulders relaxed and his chest fell before stomping down on his foot.  Despite his urge to keep himself standing, his aim had slipped and gave Roy the perfect moment to shoot at one duck successfully. 

        “Oops…”  Roy bit his lip to keep from smiling.  “My bad.”

        Jason adjusted his position accordingly, taking the pressure off of his sore toes by leaning more heavily onto his other leg.  He should have suspected Roy to start off with dirty tricks, if not to get a shot in than to keep himself amused.  He’s seen Jason with a gun too often to know when he’d shoot, but Roy used a bow and it wasn’t like holding a gun.  His tells involved his whole body, the tilt of his head, how he breathed, the clench of his his jaw and where he placed his fingers.  He didn’t see him without a bow enough to know the exact moment he would choose to shoot without one, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t turn the odds in his favor. 

        It was time he took a page out of Roy’s book, opting to adjust his posture and straighten his back slightly before taking aim.  This way it was only a tad harder for Roy to mark him, but not so much to where he would be too alarmed about it.  Once ready, he let his finger ghost over the trigger, prepared for just the right moment.  Without any hesitation or educated guess as to when Roy was about to take a shot, his foot connected with a harsh kick to his ankle.  In the moment of Roy’s short faltering, he quickly shot at three ducks that moved none too quickly at the farthest point from himself. 

        Jason didn’t need to check if the plastic bullets hit their targets, he already knew they did.  His main concern was to get a look at Roy’s sour expression, watch it worsen as he smirked at him and then watch it soften a moment later.  “Pick the one you want.”

        The venomous gaze previously fixated on Jason eased into a gentle green once more as he gazed over his choices.  There were overly large ones of pink and blue bears with odd patterns, of tigers and lions and long snakes.  Some had goofy faces and others looked almost true to the animal, but out of all of them he chose the small yellow duck.  The color was bright and obnoxious, another eyesore to add to the mess of knick knacks in what Roy called a bedroom, but Jason didn’t protest.  He simply smiled and placed a kiss onto Roy forehead. 

        “C’mon.  Let’s go home.”


End file.
